


Fumbling like Desperate Teenagers

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Blow the Man Down (2019)
Genre: F/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Justin and Priscilla have sex in her truck. That's 100% all this is. Set post-movie.
Relationships: Priscilla Connolly/Justin Brennan
Kudos: 2





	Fumbling like Desperate Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually, write a fic for this that isn't just these two being desperately horny for one another, but uh... they don't write up as quick I guess. XD

A good Catholic boy would not be standing between a woman's legs like this. Certainly wouldn't be rutting against her or shoving a hand up the back her shirt.

Justin would love to blame alcohol, but the few beers in his system had been burned away the second Priscilla Connolly had arched her neck up to kiss him. She was gasping into his mouth now, hands clawing at his back.

It had started out chaste, this kiss, and Justin had only intended to walk her to her truck. But the road to hell was paved with good intentions and Justin didn't think straight when Priscilla Connolly was around.

Priscilla pulled on his shoulders and Justin moved with the motion, pushing Priscilla back until she lay flat across the seat of her truck. Justin stepped up into the truck, climbing over her and ignoring the steering wheel hitting against his side.

With her body beneath his Justin could feel every shift of her muscles, every arch of her back. Priscilla kept one arm wrapped around his neck as her mouth moved against his. Her tongue slid over the roof of his mouth as his tasted the salt on her chapped lips. He bit down on her bottom lip as her other hand slipped between them.

"Priscilla," Justin's chest heaved as he took a breath. His eyes focused on her face as their mouths separated. Her hair was splayed out across the worn leather. The braid she'd had it in while she was working was long gone. Her lips were bright red from his attention and her cheeks weren't far behind.

Justin swallowed hard as Priscilla's hands pulled open his belt and unzipped his jeans. The one returned to his neck and pulled him back down as the other slipped beneath his waist band. He groaned into her mouth when her trembling hand squeezed him for the first time.

It was awkward, fumbling in her truck like they were still desperate teenagers. Justin felt like a desperate teenager as he shoved Priscilla's jeans down her thighs to her knees.

"I don't have a -" Justin started, but Priscilla cut him off, her lips still sucking on his neck.

"I'm clean," Priscilla mumbled as her teeth grazed over his Adam's apple.

Any coherent thought left flew from his mind as Justin slipped a finger into Priscilla to find her warm and wet. "Fuck," he swore as inserted another with ease. His fingers scissored and Priscilla's head fell back. Her chest arched higher and Justin mouthed at her breasts over her shirt.

The feel of her nipple pebbling beneath his tongue reminded him she wasn't wearing a bra. A fact he'd theorized about when she'd delivered beers to his table a few hours previous.

"Justin!" Priscilla moaned his name as he added a third finger. Her hand ran through his hair, fingers gripped his head tightly as he moved from one breast to the other. Her knee hit the steering column as she tried to spread her legs wider.

Their jeans were a hindrance, but it'd take more patience to properly remove them than Justin had in him in that moment. He barely had what it took to slide inside slowly. Priscilla groaned, long and loud, as he pressed into her. He went slow, inching into her as her walls swallowed him eagerly.

Priscilla was tight around his cock. If there'd been any blood pumping to his brain Justin might have spent longer stretching her, but her gasping breath and wide smile didn't signal any distress when he began to move.

"Faster," Priscilla's grip on his hair tightened as he pulled in and out on with deliberate strokes. Her back arched each time his shaft rubbed against her clit.

Justin kissed her again, swallowing her moans when he pushed in deep. He angled himself, pushing against her walls as they trembled from the repeated stimulation of her clit. Priscilla managed to detangle one her feet from the jeans around her calves and wrapped it around his waist.

Their foreheads pressed together as he continued his slow torture. Her heel dug into his back and the spring air from the open door was warm against his bare ass.

"Faster," Priscilla asked again, teeth clenched as she moaned. Justin gave in this time, speeding up his tempo as his hand moved from gripping her hip to grab a handful of her ass. He pumped rapidly, watching her mouth fall open as he drove against her back wall. "Yes," Priscilla gasped, her eyes squeezing shut, "yes."

The walls of muscle squeezed around him and Justin pushed all the way inside before stilling his hips. Priscilla's orgasm had her whole body twitching. Justin moved his hand back to her hip as she rutted up against him. Her vagina clamped down on his cock and Justin buried his face in her neck as the muscles milked him the rest of the way to his own climax.

His whole body shook as Justin emptied into her. Priscilla's leg slid down his back as they both collapsed. Their chests heaved against each other. Their breaths were ragged.

When Justin opened his eyes he found himself staring at a soft smile and serene expression on Priscilla's face. He kissed her lightly, once, twice, and then he deepened it until Priscilla's arms wrapped loosely around his neck once more.

Justin slipped from Priscilla's body and reached with one hand for the back of his jeans. He gasped as he parted from Priscilla. Her eyes dropped to the space between them where his already half-hard again cock was dangling. Justin tucked himself away and tried not to pay too close attention to his semen leaking on to her seat.

"You, uh," Justin cleared his throat, looked back to Priscilla's face. Her eyes were wide and hazy, pupils still dilated. He licked his lips, "You want me to drive you home, maybe?"

"That depends," Priscilla's voice was rough and it had the blood pumping straight south, "You gonna come inside with me?"

With significantly less grace than he would have liked, Justin maneuvered himself into the driver's seat with Priscilla beside him and her jeans on the floor. Justin slammed the door shut and started the engine, "I won't say no."


End file.
